Spiderman's Lovers
by WadeWilson17
Summary: /Guys these are my fanfictions of Spiderman pairing with the hottest women in comic books! LETS GO!
1. Eye of the Storm

**/Guys this is my very first story, I hope to make many more, I hope you guys like it. Its Spiderman and Storm from the X-men **

**Eye of the Storm~**

The Web-slinger smirked as he swung from building to building, taking in the morning scent of New York. Many people walking the street, taxi and other cars littering the street, the sound of the subway easily being heard. His ears picked up on an alarm, judging on how loud the alarm was, he easily knew what it was, a bank. He sprung or well swung into action, quickly getting to the location in no time. The police had showed up and were searching the area, the wall crawler looked around, trying to find the culprit.

"…Hmm….Where did that crook go…?"

He muttered to himself, then his eyes widened. 'Spidey-sense tingling.' Spiderman quickly jumped down, nearly avoiding the attack of The Vulture.

"Stop moving Spiderman, and I shall end you quick!" The winged man squaked.

"Yeah, I'd rather not being bird food!" Spidey yelled, as he quickly shot balls of web at the Vulture, the old man quickly flew up, then divebombed down toward the wall crawler, grabbing his shoulders with his talons, then smashed him through windows.

"Nn..Gotta get away.."

He thought himself, quickly shooting a line of web, to a building, gripping the ankle of the Vulture and pulled him with himself, smashing him into the window, cracking it. They fell onto the ground, grunting. The Vulture, unfortunately have a faster recovery speed, getting up and walked to the fallen Spider, planting his foot on Peter's chest.

"This is the end for you,Spiderman!"

Little did they know, the sky had darkened, as the Vulture, pulled up his arms to end his life, a bolt of lightning struck the man, he screamed out in pain then collapsed on the floor, twitching.

"W-What the…?"

The wall crawler, tried to move but slowly passed out, the last thing he saw was a flash of white. Nearly a few hours later, Peter slowly came to, he felt something on his chest. He reached and gripped it, blinking as he felt it was a hand. His eyes fluttered open, then quickly widened as he saw the white-haired goddess of Nature.

"I'm glad to see you are alright, Spiderman."

She said with the most beautiful smile, that he couldn't help himself from blushing, he felt his face, happy that his mask was still on.  
"W-What happened….? Last thing I remember was Vulture being turned into fried chicken by lightning…"

Storm nodded, looking down at the Spider and explained.

"I struck him with lightning, he was about to kill you, Spiderman. You must be more careful, I wont always be close to save you."

"Heh, when does a beautiful goddess usually come and help a person?"

Her snow-white as widened as her dark cheeks seem to turn a hint of red, but the web crawler didn't even notice.

"W-Well, There are many legends were they do….Guess I'm your Athena….And you're my Percy."

"…Yeah I don't really remember that story.."

He said,laughing slightly as he sat up, then flinched. The goddess quickly pushed him back down.

"You are injured..You must rest…"

"N-No…I gotta go and help out….Someone might of attack the city by now…"

"That doesn't matter, Let Stark or The Fantastic Four handle that.."

He looked up at her, his soft brown eyes looking into her's, he took a deep breath.

"…I gotta help…"

"Why? Your injured, I'm sure the city can handle itself for one day. Why do you push yourself so hard?! Your gonna get yourself killed!"

Storm yelled, obviously getting angry and was worried about the man, he only sighed and looked away.

"…Because…I don't want others to go through the same thing I went through when I lost my Uncle…"

The man said, guilt flooding his mind, Storm could easily see this, instantly regretting saying anything.

"…Peter…I'm…"

"No its fine…"

He said slowly putting on that fake smile of his, the Goddess saw straight through this, softly gripping the man's suit and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. The wall crawler was caught off guard, his guilt filled eyes widening with surprise. But after a few moments, he slowly closed his eyes, returning the woman's passion.

The kiss continued for several minutes, turning from a normal kiss into a French one, tilting his head, Peter softly rubbed his tongue against the goddess', then sucked on it slightly. Storm gripped Spiderman's mask, pulling it off and ran her dark hand through his soft brown hair. She slowly pulled away, looking at the man's face, softly cupping Peter's cheek in her palm, smiling.

Peter smiled as he looked back at her, then asked the question on his mind. "…Do this mean you like me?" He asked, blushing a soft red as he looked into her eyes.

Her white orbs widened as she softly bit her lip. "…..Y-Yes Peter…I do like you…."

"…Storm….Your a Queen…I'm not fit for have your love…."

He muttered, but his bickering was silenced by the woman's finger, as she smiled.

"None of that, Peter….My love is for you to enjoy….As long as that Love is returned back…"

Peter looked at the Goddess, taking a deep breath then slowly took off his costume, feeling slightly awkward as he only in his boxers now, then turned back just to see Storm's outfit fall to the ground, revealing her perfect form….


	2. Whats next for us?

Alrighty guys, I need an idea. What girl do you want to see next? X-23? She-hulk? Female Loki? Or Spider-woman?

I promise to have a story whether or not someone comments on this.

If no one does I'l most likely go with X-23.


	3. The Queen and the City Boy (Storm Part 2

/Sigh…You guys wanted it…And I as your loyal host shall give you it. PeterXStorm will no longer be a one shot…Heh I'm guessing you guys want a sex scene…Well I'l try it…Lets go!

The Queen and the City boy.

The Web Slinger's jaw fell straight to the ground, looking at the blushing goddess as he naked body showed. He was in total shock, after a few more moments he finally got himself back together, taking a deep breath as he slowly moved closer to her.

"W-Wow, Ororo….Your…Beautiful…"

The woman smiled slightly as she pressed her finger against the man's lips.

"Shh….This body is for you to do as you wish…"

She whispered in his ear, her snow orbs slowly filling with lust, as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his'. Peter's eyes widened as he felt her lips, his eyes fluttered closed, his body slowly going into automatic. They tilted their heads, slipping their tongues and rubbing them against each other's. He slowly pulled her close, not knowing he pulled on her rather large buttocks to do so.

The ebony goddess let out a soft gasp as she was pulled, but slowly smirked looking at the Wall Crawler, gripping his shirt and pulled it off. Running her hand across his abs and muscular chest, sent a shiver down Peter's spine, she pulled down the pants of the outfit, laughing slightly as he saw the man was wearing boxers with red hearts all over them.

"…Hey they were the only ones that were clean….Do you know how many times I have to go into the sewers…?"

"I'm sure you have to do so a lot, I think their quite cute…But..We need to get them off…When a goddess wants something..She will always get it…..I want this cock.."

His eyes widened at the pure goddess' language, but smiled slightly. Storm gasped slightly as he saw the size of the man's member, for a man who runs in tights all day how could you not be able to see such a huge dick? She wasted no time and quickly took it into her mouth, using her tongue to lick around the head and length. Peter grunted slightly, biting his lip as he watched the Goddess at work.

Storm looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at Peter's cute face, it was obvious this hasn't happen to him before. She took a deep breath, and took all of his length into her mouth, sucking hard on it.

He gasped lightly, his eyes wide as he felt the warmness of the woman's mouth, he slowly gripped her hand, and began moving back and forth, moving his member inside of her throat.

"S-Storm…I'm gonna…"

The Goddess couldn't help but smile as she quickly pulls away.

"You haven't satisfied me yet…"

She said, pouting slightly as she got on the bed, and spread her pink pussy lips. Storm smiled at him, using her finger to summon the man to the bed, to come and have his way with her. Peter was happy to oblige, getting ontop of her and was extremely nervous.

'Come on Pete, don't fuck this up…'

He thought to himself as he slowly gripped his member, rubbing the tip against the goddess' entrance, causing a soft gasp to erupt from her lips. He took a deep breath then slowly pushed all of his length inside of her, Storm's inner wall's squeezing tightly around the man's member.

"Nng….P-Peter…Fuck me.."

She said, lustfully looking into the man's eyes. Spidey slowly began to move inside of her, gripping her waist and pulled her into his thrusts, soon being able to pick up the pace. Storm's eyes slowly glazed over as her breathing became heavier, then she let out a loud moan, Peter had just found her G-spot. Being able to connect the two together, he began hitting the same spot over and over. The goddess shook her head, trying to keep her moans in, but couldn't resist, pleasure had taken over her entire body.

"F-Fuck! Harder."

He looked at her, and nodded, pulling back then slammed hard into her body. Storm's eyes widened as he screamed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around her lover's back. Peter flinched as he could feel her nails going into his skin, but it was a small punishment for this reward. He could feel he was going to cum soon, his hazel eyes met her's and she knew immediately.

"C-Cum inside of me, Peter. Become my King!"

Peter knew she must have been speaking in lust, but he nodded, pulling back and began thrusting as fast as he could, grunting slightly. The room filled with Storm's moan as she held onto the man tight as he climaxed, tightening around the man's cock. He gasped loudly, shooting his seed into her, panting heavily. He collapsed into her large bosom, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"…I love you, Peter…."  
"I-I love you too, Ororo…"

They shared a quick smile at one another before collapsing into a sleep….

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Peter groaned as he slowly sat up in the bed, wondering why he felt a draft, then blinked as he looked down, his eyes widened.

"W-Wheres my outfit?!"

"Its on the desk, Peter. I washed it, it smells really bad…"

He looked into the small kitchen, seeing the Goddess making breakfast, he blushed as he remember the previous night. Grabbing his boxers and putting them on, he sat down in the kitchen, smiling at the amazing smell of cooking. Peter's eyes wondered and spotted a stack of suitcases, looking back at Storm.

"What's inside of those?"

"Oh those? Well your clothes of course."

"Wait what?! You went into my house and got my clothes? Why?"

"Well your gonna need to wear something when he head back to Africa for the wedding."

"W-W-Wedding?! What wedding?!"

"Well our wedding, of course…Heh Remember Peter…I'm a Queen…You had sex with a Queen…So by my laws..You must become my husband….My King…"

"…What?!"


	4. Alrighty guys

I will be continuing the StormXPeter for my fans who are really liking the series, next their going to Africa..And lets just say not everyone is a fan of our friend Peter Parker. But I need to have something new, a new character. Obviously Peter is still in it. So guys, you gotta help me here with this. I will be posting the storm story this week and a new one next week.

Love you all~


	5. I AM BACK!

**Alright guys, I am back I am so sorry for all of the wait for the next story. I have been super busy with school and even now I have finals coming up. So I'm going to try and get a story in by this friday. So. Who do you wish me to pair Spiderman with? She-Hulk? X-23? Loki? Shadowcat? Or maybe even someone from DC. Give me your suggestions in the comments!**


	6. The Dweeb and the Green Lady

_**You guys dont even know how fucking long this took the write, I'm so rusty. So hopefully the next one will be even better. Give me some more suggestions! Also, I made Pete a Subdom for this story. Hope you dont mind.**_

* * *

_**The Dweeb and the Green lady.**_

For as long as she could remember Parker was one of the most annoying Avengers on this entire team, his witty comments, and smart

mouth got us into trouble more then what? A bazillion times? But even despite all of that, everyone of the Avengers respects him, she

didn't understand why he was just some punk superhero with a punk attitude. Up until we actually met that is, it was rather odd a

ctually. They had gotten a mission to investigate Doc Octopus' recent activities. This was right up Spidey's alley, She'd just have kick

back and relax.

(Peter Parker's POV)

"Heh its nice to meet you She-Hulk." Peter said as he held out his hand to the green woman, smiling through his mask, obviously

showing no signs of stress what so ever. "Yeah yeah. Lets just get this over with." The woman replied, pushing the boy's hand away

and crouched low as they entered the facility. "So….Uh…..Smashed any cars lately?" The idiotic man said, trying to make small talk even

though his efforts were futile. "Pete. Look. Lets just finish the mission. No time to talk." The Web head rolled his eyes as he climbed up

the walls, checking the scimatics of the building,thinking. "Hey..I think I know where we can find Doc Oc." He whispered to the woman,

showing her the pathways he would take through the vents and how she would have to go on foot.

The wall-crawler did exactly that, making his way through the vents, hearing several grunts,smashes,crushing sounds, even an

explosion or two. "So much for being discrete…" He grumbled, slowly moving toward an exit vent, he slammed out,yelling. "Hold it, Doc

O-!" The man was caught by the neck with one of the Doc's tentacles, slamming him against the wall. "You have foiled my plans one too

many times Spider-Man!" The professor yelled, looking at the chemical bomb at the back of the room. "One push of a button and all of

New York gets wiped out! You'll never stop me in time!" The Maniac rambled on before getting slugged in the jaw by a green fist.

"Enough talk, more fighting." She smirked at the man, ripping the tentacle that Spiderman was held by. "Thanks." The man said,

rubbing his neck before swinging across the room, and smashed his feet into the Villian's face. She-hulk quickly ran up behind and

tackled the villain as he fell from the kick.

Doc Oc groaned in pain, being knocked out from the assault, being wrapped up in webs by Spider-man then carried out by She-Hulk

and given to the authorities. This was the first time they two had ever met, but it wouldn't be the last of it.

(She-Hulk POV)

It had been a couple of months since their very first mission together, she never understood why they were always put on the same

team but She-Hulk didn't argue. Soon after they began hanging out, Peter was the same old annoying web head as he usually was.

But she slowly figured out why everyone respects this guy. He doesn't see the Avengers as superheros, he just saw them a brave

average day people. Peter understands that after so long, this is just an average day for all of them. He didn't see her as a big hulking

woman who could lift a car and throw it over a mountain with ease, he saw her as Jennifer Walters. They even decided on dating, it

was kinda weird ya know? Pete was kinda just her partner, when he came out with flowers and a box of chocolates on Valentines day

were she was at her loneliest. She just fell for him there and then, men come onto her all the time because of the outfit she wore. But

with Spider-man…It felt…Different….It'd been atleast maybe…What? Three months since valentines day…They're still growing strong.

And she loved him….She really did…Even though he talks way too much, his kinda scrawny, really geeky, always makes stupid jokes…

Anyway, even despite all of those. He's a great guy. He even sometimes…Uh…Turns her on…God damn it. Why was she even thinking

dirty at a time like this!

(Peter's POV)

"Jenn? You alright babe?" She asked waving his hand infront of the woman's green face, seeing darkening spots on her cheeks. "H-

Huh?! Oh uh sorry, I was um thinking." She nodded, as they continued walking toward Jen's house, holding hands as always. Once

they had arrived at the house, She-Hulk sighed as she carefully laid down on the bed, careful not to break it like the one at Peter's h

ouse. Peter smiled at her, taking off his suit, and laid down next to her,sighing slightly. "Ugh…Such a long day….Rhino and Electro…?

Why cant they just go and have a nice tea party or something…" He grumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist

"I'm pretty sure villains don't do that." She laughed, holding him softly before leaning down and pressed her lips against his. Pete's

eyes widened at the sudden contact, but didn't argue, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. She-Hulk went forward, slipping her tongue

into the kiss with a sly smirk, wrestling the man's tongue with her's. The woman straddled the man's waist, smirking down at him. "W-

What are you doing Jen?" The spider exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. "What do you think, babe?" The woman said,smirking as she

ran his finger down his pecks before gripping the line of his boxers. "Heh…Lets see whats been poking me all this time…" She-Hulk rip

ped off the spider's boxers, her eyes widened as he saw the large member. "W-Wow Pete….You've been holding out on me…." Peter

covered his face with his hands,blushing deep crimson as he grumbled. "S-Shut it."

She slowly ran his tongue along the shaft of her lover's cock, licking lightly at the vein on his shaft. "Mmmm…." Peter saw the twinkle in

her eye, his own eyes widening. "Jen, Don't you da-! Ah!~" He bit his lip as the woman had shoved the man's cock into her throat,

sucking hard on it as she bobbed her head up and down, her cheeks burning a deep green. She kept her head down for a few

moments, before coming back up for air. "Heh tasty." She lifted herself up over the man, putting the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Now time for the big leagues lover. Don't disappoint." Peter took a deep breath and nodded, before she slammed the member deep

inside of her tight pussy , letting out loud moan. "AH!~ F-Fuck Peter its in so fucking deep!" She-Hulk continued to ride the Spider's

cock, gasping and moaning. Peter shook his head, panting heavily, gripping the sheets, "So tight….It feels like my cock is being

squeezed into oblivion." Jen slammed down on the man's member, rubbing her clit and gripped her breast as she did so. After a few

more pumps the bed gave out, smashing into the floor, a small crater forming around the fallen bed as they continued to fuck. "Like my

tight fucking pussy Petey?" The Emerald woman smirked down at her lover as she fell down onto his dick. "G-God Peter, I'm gonna

fucking cum!" She pinched her nipple and clit as she finally smashed down onto the member, the bed going down even more, breaking

in two as she came, drenching the boy's groin area, as cum shot deep inside of the woman's pussy. "A-AH!~" They moaned in unison,

before finally collapsing. "W-Wow,Pete….That…Was amazing…" She said before finally passing out, still on top of him. "Glad you thought

so…..J-Jen..?...Uh…Jen…You're kinda heavy….Babe?! Come on, stop playing! You're crushing me!" Peter struggled, but finally sighed

seeing his efforts as futile and just wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled. "…Love you babe." Before finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

ALRIGHTY THEN GUYS! YOU READY FOR MORE SPIDERMAN PORN?! I KNOW YOU ARE! NOW THEN SEND YOUR PAIRING AND THE ONE WITH THE MOST REQUESTED WILL WIN AND BE PUT INTO THE STORY THIS WEEK! REMEMBER IT CAN BE ANYTHING! DC OR MARVEL! I'LL DO MY RESEARCH ON THE CHARACTER AND MAKE IT SO! ALSO, I AM NOT AGAINST GAY PAIRINGS, AND OR TURNING A MALE CHARACTER INTO A FEMALE. SO SAY YOU WANTED SPIDERMANXFEMCAPTAINAMERICA. I SHALL MAKE IT SO! NOW THEN YOUR HORNY PEOPLE SEND IN THOSE REQUESTS!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I have seen alot of great suggestions, here are my favorite ones. A female Logan. Sounds amazing. X-23. Epic. LadyDeadpool, and Rouge. Now then what I want you guys to do is vote! WHO DO YOU WANT PETER TO FUCK?!


	9. The Spider and Genderbent Wolverine?

_**Oh my...Looking back at this...I realized it was pretty stupid in the beginning and then I thought to myself...'Who gives a shit? **_

_**Peters still getting that sweet Wolverine ass. Haha. I hope you guys like it! See ya on the next one! Remember to tell me who **_

_**you want next and I shall deliver!**_

* * *

**The Spider and Genderbent Wolverine?**

**Peter just couldn't help but break down laughing as he pointed at his partner Logan, an Doctor Octopus experiment gone wrong. **

**Logan and Rouge had been captured by Doc Oct, having use them for an experiment, he tried to swap their brains, so he swap **

**brains with Spiderman in their next encounter. "Heh…Lets see if you don't die from this." The Doctor said with a smirk, as his **

**tentacle pulled the switch quickly just as the entrance of his lab exploded and the X-Men with the help of Spiderman flooded into **

**the room. "Come on Doc! You gotta know that each time you do stuff like this, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is gonna **

**stop ya!" Peter said smirking, as he drop kicked the villain right in the face, the man fell with a grunt. But quickly raised up on his **

**tentacles, Beast quickly lashed out at the man but was slammed onto the ground by a tentacle, Shadowcat fazed straight through **

**the tentacle and quickly flipped the lever back up to stop the process of the experiment. Peter quickly shot webs to tangle up the **

**Doc's webs, but only a growl came from the man lips as he ripped the webs and went after Spiderman. Cyclops quickly shot a **

**beat at the man, sending him flying across the room with a smash as he slammed into the wall, falling to the ground. "Thanks **

**Summers." Peter said,giving a thumbs up to the man with a smile then went to go take off Rouge's handcuffs. "Jeez…What was he **

**trying to do to them?" He asked, Beast groaned as he slowly got up,thinking. "Seems like a body swap, a classic I guess." **

**Spiderman laughed and shook his head, his spider sense going off as he turned, a tentacle was about to smash into him til a **

**quickly flash of yellow flew and slice through the metal. Beast quickly ran and stomped down on the Doctor's back,knocking him **

**out. "Phew…Thanks Log-…" The man stared at Wolverine. "What Bub? Got something on my face?" Then Logan's eyes widened **

**as he noticed the pitch in his voice had changed. "What the..?" He was even more scared the second time. "Uh…Logan…" He **

**slowly pointed to the other's body, his cheeks burning a soft scarlet that blended in perfectly with his mask. "Huh?" Wolverine **

**looked down, then his eyes widened as he saw his body suit was too big for his now slim and curvy body, his cheeks turning pink **

**as he quickly covered his now feminine parts. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"**

**The female growled at the Spider, her claws quickly shooting from his knuckles. Beast examined the machine then Wolverine and **

**Rouge. "Seems instead of swapping your minds, it swapped your genders." "THEN WHY IS ROUGE STILL A GIRL!" "I would **

**presume that it takes longer to add parts then to take them away." Wolverine just shook her head, pulling up her outfit and held it **

**tightly on her body. "W-Whatever lets just get back to Headquarters." Spiderman couldn't help but break down laughing as he **

**looked at Logan,holding his stomach and felt as if he was going to die. "Oh my god, Hahaha, Logans a girl! What do we call you **

**now? Logana?" He continued to laugh, Wolverine quickly put him against a wall and placed her claws by the Spider's neck. "What **

**ya say,Bub?!" She growled, but Spiderman only laughed again and pointed out that her outfit had fallen off again. Logan blushed **

**and quickly held her outfit. "God damn it. This is all your fault Parker!" "My fault? How is this my fault?!" "If you had gotten here **

**faster than maybe I wouldn't be like this!" Scott places a hand on Wolverine's shoulder. "Then that would make it our fault too. **

**We called Spiderman here for his expertise of New York and who might be behind this. He helped us find you." "…**

**Tch…..Whatever..Lets just go." She said as she walked out of the room, her cheeks burning.**

**A week later.**

**"….Dont do it…Don't you dare,Parker…" Logan growled, wearing a tangtop and mini-skirt she had borrowed from Rouge or well **

**was forced to wear by Rouge. "…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jeez Logan you're just humiliating yourself now aren't ya?" Peter **

**laughed, having to sit down to keep himself from falling over. "THAT'S IT!" Logan growled as she pounced onto the man, making **

**them fall over onto the floor. "OW,Logana get off of me!" "Don't call me that you asshole!" "Hey don't bite me!" "You asked for **

**it!" Then finally Peter was able to pin Logan's hands down onto the floor. "See…Now…Isnt…That better….?" He panted lightly, **

**Logan's claws were out and ready to slice, her breathing being rather heavy. Their faces were close to one another's from the **

**rumble, then their eyes widened as they noticed the closeness. Logan didn't understand why she felt this pounding in her chest **

**when Peter was so close to her, Peter blushed lightly as he looked away. "….." "Hey..B-Bub….Mind getting off me now?" "U-**

**Uh..Yeah..Sure." He mumbled as he slowly got up, helping Logan to her feet, the two standing there for a few moments in **

**complete silence. "…Uh….My Birthday party is coming up…Heh..I know its pretty silly….A superhero throwing a Birthday **

**party..But Aunt May insisted….Alot of the Avengers are coming…Even the X-men are gonna come. Never knew I was sooo **

**popular." He said laughing lightly,shaking his head. "….Are you coming..?" Logan's face was still a soft red, as she rolled her eyes. **

**"Tch..Maybe." "Thanks Logan." "I never said I was coming!" "Oh you so are! You know the X-men is gonna drag you there. **

**Hehe." "Whatever!" Peter couldn't help but smirk as he quickly hugged Logan,laughing. Her eyes widened as she blushed a deep **

**crimson, her heart pounding, though she regained her complexion and quickly began pushed on Peter. "GET OFFA ME!" **

**"NEVER! RAAAAHHH!" "PARKER I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CUT YOU INTO BITS!" **

**At the party.**

**Logan smiled as she talked to Logan, drinking a beer until she saw an annoying boy out the corner of her eye. "Oh god…Here it **

**comes…." " I TOLD YOU!" Peter yelled as he walked over to Logan,laughing and hugged her. "I knew you'd show up." "O-**

**Only because they kept bugging me about it!" Logan growled, her claws shooting out, as her face lit up. "Heh yeah whatever **

**you say." He said, letting go of the girl. "Come on, I'll show you around." "Parker I don't-" "Oh just come on." He said, gripping **

**her hand and walked into the hand, her heart beat raced as they held hands, she looked away sighing. Parker went on and on as **

**he showed her around, introducing her to his Aunt May. "Oh are you Peter's Girlfriend? My aren't you a sweet heart. You're in **

**good hands with my boy,Peter." "…Miss Parker, Its me Logan….This..Is um…The result of a very terrible accident. We're still **

**trying to find a way to reverse it…" She said,blushing a deep red as she explained. "Oh. Heh, if you turned so quickly then don't **

**try and change back." Aunt May whispered in Logan's ear, making her jump. "P-Peter show me your room!" Wolverine quickly **

**said and ran out of the room with Peter, Spiderman tilted his head in confusion but continued to walk,going up to the old room. **

**"Ah..Man I haven't been here in a while….I mostly stay in my room at Shield HQ…..Sometimes I worry that Aunt May gets lonely…**

**But she tells me shes found a nice man to accompany her..Heh I'm happy for her. Man she even gets more then I do." Logan rolled **

**her eyes as she leaned against the wall, sighing. "Tch whatever. I'm sure you're time will come. I'm sure one day you'll be **

**covered in women." "Ha, Oh really and why is that?" "…..P-Peter…I respect you…And that's saying a lot, you've been there for **

**me. Ups and downs….Do you remember how many times we've saved each other's asses?" "..Yeah I do…" Peter said, nodding **

**slightly. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." "..Heh…Thanks Logan…That means a lot…" He said, wrapping his arms around the **

**woman and hugged her. "Damn it, not again with the mushy mushy business!" "ACCEPT MY HUG!" "UGH, Fine." She muttered, **

**wrapping her arms around the man's neck,holding him close. Her heart felt like it was acheing, this always happened when she **

**was around Peter and she was sick of it. "God damn it. You must have a virus in you or something!" She growled, pulling away. **

**"Huh? What do you mean?!" "My chest keeps hurting whenever you're near me,touch me, or even talk to me! Whenever I see **

**you, my heart speeds up, I get hot! Seriously a villain must of put like a chip in you so whenever I think of you, this happens!" "…**

**Logan…..Thats symptoms people usually say when they're in love…" "W-What?! N-No way! In love? ME? Pfft….As..As if..I'd…" **

**She muttered, not being able to finish her sentence. "….Logan….Do you-!" Logan had quickly pressed herself against the man, **

**pushing her lips against his. Peter blushed a soft crimson, but didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around the girl and pushed **

**back into the kiss. They lost their minds in the kiss, deepening it, pressing their tongues against one another. Peter slowly turned **

**then pushed the girl onto the bed,getting ontop of her. "….W-Wow…." He muttered, as he slowly leaned down running his lips **

**down the girl's neck. "A-AH!~" Logan gasped, feeling his cool lips against her skin, Peter softly gripped her T-shirt pulling it up. **

**She didn't care, helping him do so, she never wore a bra, seeing them as very uncomfortable. Her large breasts showing **

**now,making her turn a soft red. Peter ran his tongue against her nipple, then placed his lips around it,sucking hard on it. "Oh **

**god…P-Peter…" Logan bit her lip, feeling her nipples harden at his touch. She ran her hands through his brown locks of hair, biting **

**her lips hard, having never felt such pleasure before. Peter ran his hand down the girl's stomach, gripping the girl's skirt and **

**slowly lifted it. He brought his hand to what he thought was her panties, but found that Logan had no panties on. Peter raised an **

**eyebrow at the woman, blushing a soft red. "D-Don't judge me…T-They're uncomfortable okay?!" Wolverine growled at him, **

**Spiderman laughed as he slowly kissed down her body then ran his tongue along her pussy. "Peter what are yo-! AH!~ F-FUCK!" **

**She moaned,feeling the man's tongue run up against her pussy. "T-The hell…?!" She panted, trying not to be so loud as to now **

**attract attention from downstairs. Her pussy was soaking wet after Peter had used his tongue, Logan panted heavily then her **

**eyes widened as she saw Peter's large erection showing. "P-Parker…I'm still…A…A virgin in this body….I don't thi-" "Shh…**

**Logan…I love you…" Peter muttered, making Wolverine's face light up, as she slowly bit her lip. '…F-Fine…But be careful…" Peter **

**nodded, placing the head softly against her pussy, she held onto the man tightly as the head slowly entered. "AH! F-Fuck Peter…**

**I…I swear to god..After this, I'm gonna slice you to fucking pieces…..That fucking hurts you dumbass!" She yelled, as she felt her **

**pussy breaking for the first time, until finally his member was all the way inside. Logan felt tears at her eyes, quickly wiping them **

**away as she looked away. "…Ow….." She muttered. "Sorry Logan….I'm trying to be as careful as possible…" Peter said,kissing **

**her neck softly as he slowly began to pump in and out of her pussy, Logan growled as she gripped the sheets, her claws shooting **

**from her knuckles,cutting up the blankets. Soon the pain slowly faded, the woman's eyes slowly widened as she felt something. **

**"W-Wha? Oh my!" She gasped, feeling the pleasure hit her like a freight train, she panted heavily as she softly scratched at **

**Peter's back, being careful of her claws. "G-God Peter that feels so good!" She moaned, as she felt the man's cock slide in and out **

**of her pussy, causing her mind to go to a blank. "F-fuck…..Logan, your pussy is squeezing me so tight…" "G-Good! I'll squeeze **

**your cock to a bloody fucking pulp,Parker!" She responded, moving her hips as she was slammed into her, his cock hitting her **

**sweet spot. "AH!~" She came onto his cock, panting heavily, but Peter wasn't done. He continued to slam fast and hard into **

**Logan's tight wall, hitting her G-spot each time. Making Logan cum multiple times, she gripped her breasts rubbing them lightly **

**and pinched her nipples. "P-Peter, I love you so much!" "R-Right back at ya Logan." Peter felt himself nearing his limit as he **

**continued to thrust as fast as he could inside of her pussy, panting. "L-Logan..I-I'm gonna…C-Cum." "D-Do it Parker!" He nodded, **

**thrusting as fast as he could inside of the woman before slamming inside,shooting his large load. "A-AH!~" They moaned in unison **

**before collapsing on the bed, holding onto one another. "D-Damn Bub….You sure know how to work that cock of your's…." "T-**

**Thanks….?" Logan smirked,pressing her lips against Peter's, just as the door opened. "Peter come on,we're about to get the cak- **

**AHHHHHHHH!" Rouge screamed, getting the attention of practically everyone at the party running to the room. Peter and **

**Wolverine tried to use the sliced covers to cover their naked bodies. Everyone's faces in amazement at the two, all eyes wide but **

**only Aunt May held a smirk on her face. "Ah, My boy sure is a charmer. Even for both genders." She laughed, crossing her arms. **

**"D-DAMN IT PARKER! I'm gonna kill you!" "W-Why meeeeeeeeee!?"**


	10. Sorry and QandA

Guys I am really sorry, that I havent been writting. I've been very busy, I went to a convention this week, then I'm going on vacation next week. And then we'll be back on track! Now. For the time being if you guys have any questions, Just ask and I'll answer them on Friday before I leave. Haha. Ask me anything. See ya!


End file.
